Taking Sesshomaru Clubbing
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: In order to get Sesshomaru to loosen up his stiff personality, Inuyasha decided to take him to a club.


**Inuyasha: Taking Sesshomaru Clubbing**

**Summary: In order to get Sesshomaru to loosen up his stiff personality, Inuyasha decided to take him to a club. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha. Just the plot for the story. **

"Hair." Inuyasha Takashi muttered, running a hand through his silver hair. "Check." He said, smiling at his reflection in the mirror. "Ears," He grabbed a red bandana off his dresser and pulled it over his pointy ears. "Check. Condoms," He opened a drawer and pulled out square condoms and placed them inside his back pocket. "Check."

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha turned around to see his older half-brother in the doorway of his room with a book in his hand. Inuyasha smiled.

"Going out clubbing." He said with a smirk. Sesshomaru Takashi raised an eyebrow.

"At 9:00 at night?" He asked, checking his watch. Inuyasha scoffed at him.

"So that's the normal time when humans go clubbing duh." He said, rolling his eyes. He looked at his half-brother again. "Don't tell me that you are going to spend your Friday evening reading." He said, pointing at the book that was tucked underneath Sesshomaru's arm.

"That's what I always do. Why have a problem?" Sesshomaru asked, annoyed at his younger half-brother. Inuyasha scoffed at him.

"In fact I do. Oh, come on Sesshomaru! We have been here less than a month, I have been to at least three clubs to socialize, and I have a new group of friends. Do you have any friends?" He asked, crossing his arms. Sesshomaru just stared at him. "You know what; I have already have an answer to that." He stared at him and shook his head. "You are stiff. No wonder you haven't met anybody."

Sesshomaru glared at him. "I am not stiff and I do not plan on meeting any humans because I am not interested. Have fun 'clubbing' or whatever it is those humans call it." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked down the hall towards his big room and was about to shut the door when Inuyasha stuck his foot in between the door and the wall. "What?" He asked.

"Even though I don't like you that much and you don't like me at all," Inuyasha sighed. "Do you want to come with me?" Sesshomaru blinked.

"To clubbing?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe. Inuyasha smirked and nodded.

"Well, yeah. Come on I bet that you will have fun." He said, trying to encourage him. Sesshomaru scoffed at him.

"I don't do fun." He said, rolling his eyes. Inuyasha huffed and shook his head.

"And that's the problem Sesshomaru you don't do fun and that's why you have a stiff personality and you can't have fun." He smiled. "You might meet a beautiful woman there." Sesshomaru glared at him.

"No and that's final." He told him sternly. Inuyasha smiled evilly at him and Sesshomaru looked at him.

"It looks like we have are going to have to do this the hard way then." Inuyasha cleared his throat and pulled out his phone and started pressing buttons.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha smiled.

"Calling dad I know for a fact that you can't say no to him about anything. He will make you go clubbing." Inuyasha pressed the phone into his ear and Sesshomaru growled and snatched it from him and threw it down the hall. "Hey!"

"Don't you dare use him to get what you want Inuyasha." They glared at each other and Sesshomaru sighed in defeat. "Fine. I will go with you." He muttered. Inuyasha grinned.

"Oh, come on! Is that what you are going to do all night?" Inuyasha asked over the loud music of the club an hour later, walking towards the bar area where Sesshomaru sat in a bar stool drinking. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I said I will go with you nothing else." Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose as he watched the humans dancing to loud club music on the dance floor. "What an awful taste of music." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and waved his hands.

"You know what? I tried to get you to loosen up, do what you want to do Sesshomaru I am going to have fun!" Inuyasha scoffed and walked away and disappeared into the crowded dance floor. Sesshomaru glared at his back and turned back around in his bar stool to take a sip of his drink.

"Whiskey please!" Sesshomaru glanced slightly to his right side to see a human sitting next to him, waving at herself at the hot air and sweat. She had long black hair and fair skin, wearing a tank top and white skinny jeans. She smiled at the bartender when she received her drink. "Thanks!" The woman realized that he was watching her and smiled. "Hi!"

Sesshomaru blinked. "Hello." He said. The woman giggled.

"I don't think I have seen you around here before! Are you new?" She asked. Sesshomaru crossed his arms.

"I am. I moved here about a month ago." He told her, wondering why he was talking to a human. She smiled.

"Welcome!" Suddenly the music had changed and she started to bob her head up and down to the music. "I love this song! Wanna dance?"

"I do not dance." Sesshomaru said, shaking his head. The woman puffed up her bangs out of her face.

"Then I will teach you! Come on!" She reached out to grab his hand and pulled him towards the crowded dance floor. Sesshomaru stood motionless as the woman dance around him in circles. She laughed. "Come on loosen up have fun!"

Sesshomaru blinked at the woman for a few seconds and have no idea why but started slowly copying her movements and placed his hands onto her hips. The woman clapped. "That's it!" She yelled happily. "There you go!" She yelled when Sesshomaru spun her around with his hand. Unnoticed to them, Inuyasha was watching on the other side of the dance floor with a huge smile on his face, pulled out his phone, and took a picture.

"My name is Rin by the way!" Rin yelled an hour later still on the dance floor with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru Takashi." Sesshomaru muttered swatting her hips back and forth.

"Awesome name!" Rin grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the dance floor and the two of them leaned against the wall. Rin pulled out her phone. "Here, put your number in." Sesshomaru stared at it.

"Why?" He asked. Rin giggled.

"So we can text each other duh. I think that you're," She blushed and looked down at her feet. "Pretty cute and I want to get to know you."

He does not know why, but he took the phone out of her hands, placed his number on the contact list, handed it back to her, grabbed his phone out, and handed it to her so she could do the same. "Thanks! I really had fun." She blushed again and looked down at the floor.

"For some reason, I did too." Rin beamed and looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I have to go now! Bye!" She waved and walked away and Sesshomaru stared at her until she disappeared.

"That was some moves I saw Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as the two of them walked into the house around midnight. Inuyasha smirked as he sat on the couch. Sesshomaru looked at him.

"I have no idea as to what you're talking about." He told him. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and pulled out his phone.

"Really?" He held out his phone to show him the picture. "She's pretty cute. What's her name?" Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Delete that. Now." He ordered. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nah, I gonna send it to dad. He'll be real proud of you." Sesshomaru growled. "Okay, okay I won't!" Inuyasha scoffed. "I'm just," He sighed. "Glad that at least someone got you to loosen up a bit."

Sesshomaru looked at him. "Rin. Her name was Rin." Inuyasha smiled at him.

"Got her number?" He asked with interest. Sesshomaru stared at him.

"It is not your business."

**Author's Note: Just another one-shot of Inuyasha that I had came up with. Hope that you guys liked it and review please! **


End file.
